starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Chalmun's Spaceport Cantina
Chalmun's Spaceport Cantina, also known as Chalmun's, Chalmun's Cantina, the Mos Eisley Cantina or simply The Cantina, was a popular drinking and dining establishment located in the city of Mos Eisley on the desert world of Tatooine. History Early history The single-story building was constructed by Cedo Partu, an early pioneer and Mos Eisley town leader, as a fortification against Tusken Raiders. Changing ownership over the years, the building saw use as an armory, a brewery, and a flophouse for vagrants. Before the inception of the cantina, the site was occupied by B'omarr Monks and the Vriichon brothers, who, before the purchase by Chalmun, were running an illegal spice den on the site and burying bodies in the basement. Identified only by a sign over the door reading simply "Cantina," the cantina was a popular gathering place for spacers and smugglers, and the center of a host of criminal activity in the spaceport of Mos Eisley, Tatooine. It was run by the Wookiee Chalmun, who purchased the building using gambling profits earned on Ord Mantell.Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley The droid-hating Wuher maintained the bar during the day and the cheerful bar wench Ackmena tended the place at night. Bouncers such as Tork would regulate the rowdy crowd, tossing out those who shot other patrons. Galactic Civil War The cantina was still profiting under the stewardship of Chalmun during the reign of the Galactic Empire. The cantina gained itself a permanent band when the Bith Figrin D'an gambled away the ownership of the Modal Nodes' instruments in a rigged card game with Kardue'sai'Malloc. One reason Chalmun's Cantina was so popular among spacers was the droid detector that Chalmun installed in the foyer. For a long time, Imperial Sentry Droids made private discussions between smugglers and crime bosses all but impossible. While the detector didn't keep the Sentry Droids out, it did warn everyone that their activities and discussions were about to come under Imperial scrutiny. This enabled everyone time to compose themselves and present a perfectly innocent demeanor. Chalmun's also had a strict "No Droids" policy to prevent people from bringing their own droids into the Cantina with them. This was enforced by a refurbished Fabritech EPT-212 system in the entryway. Following the deaths of Owen and Beru Lars, in 0 BBY, Jedi Master Ben Kenobi and the young Luke Skywalker made their way to the cantina to look for a pilot to the Alderaan system. There, they finally met with the pilot who would soon fly them to Alderaan: Han Solo and his copilot Chewbacca. During talks over a trip to Alderaan, Skywalker encountered the Aqualish scoundrel Ponda Baba, who threatened to kill him. In defense of the young man, Master Kenobi removed Baba's arm with his lightsaber. When the Jedi and his charge quickly fled attention in the cantina, Han Solo prepared to leave but was stopped by the Rodian bounty hunter Greedo. Greedo, employed by Opun McGer to kill Solo in compensation of a debt the smuggler owed to Jabba the Hut, was killed by Solo before the Rodian managed to fire a single shot.Star Wars: A New Hope In 1 ABY, Tatooine, along with the rest of the system was put under Imperial curfew by Moradmin Bast. Ackmena, the bartender at the cantina at the time, received the message, and responded by singing "Goodnight, But Not Goodbye" to her guests as she ushered them out the door. During the curfew period, droids were also assigned to a waiting area if they accompanied patrons. At one point, a Jawa infected with Bledsoe's disease, died shortly after drinking, which caused the bartender to initially think he drank himself to death until a patron revealed otherwise. Presumably, everyone in the catina that day died from infection, save for Luke Skywalker and Anduvil, who managed to escape in time as soon as they witnessed the Jawa's death. Chalmun's Cantina was firebombed shortly after the death of Jabba the Hut,The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook forcing a rebuilding. During the chaos surrounding Jabba's death, the Cantina was attacked again by a swoop gang led by Mossol the Menace, but the repair droids put out the fire. A group of spacers then helped Chalmun free his friend Rejeff. It remained open five years after the Liberation of Coruscant, when Han Solo returned there to meet with the smuggler Dravis in an unsuccessful attempt to enlist him in cargo work for the New Republic.Star Wars: Heir to the Empire The cantina was also open at least 15 years later, a man named Braxton Zekk—working as a bounty hunter—sought Boba Fett to share with him information on Bornan Thul. Appearances *''We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale'' *''Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Cantina Communications'' *''Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe'' *''The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale'' *''Be Still My Heart: The Bartender's Tale'' *''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale'' *''Empire Blues: The Devaronian's Tale'' *''Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale'' *''Trade Wins: The Ranat's Tale'' *''When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale'' *''Soup's On: The Pipe Smoker's Tale'' *''At the Crossroads: The Spacer's Tale'' *''Doctor Death: The Tale of Dr. Evazan and Ponda Baba'' *''Drawing the Maps of Peace: The Moisture Farmer's Tale'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Out of the Closet: The Assassin's Tale'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''Star Wars: The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Zorba the Hut's Revenge'' *''Star Wars: Heir to the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Specter of the Past'' *''Star Wars: Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Star Wars: Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Star Wars: Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Star Wars: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star Wars: The Unifying Force'' }} Notes and references Category:Mos Eisley locations Category:Cantinas